


Affairs of the State

by mydeadlylover



Series: Affairs of the State [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affairs of the State, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeadlylover/pseuds/mydeadlylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny Ackerman brings home an injured child insisting that they will be nursing her back to health until she is ready to be sent to her new 'family'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Luna Metzger

Levi stared at the young girl lying unconscious at Kenny Ackerman’s bed. She could be just around his age. Her legs and arms were covered in bruises, and her lower lip was still bleeding. Despite her high nose and brownish hair, she looked a bit like those people those slave traders coveted so much; Orientals, they call them. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the older man, busying himself in the kitchen boiling water to drink the black tea he managed to steal from some merchants entering through Stohess a couple of days back.

“Her whole family was murdered. She was barely alive when I got there.” Keny answered the unvoiced question of the young raven-haired man, setting down a cup and saucer in front of him and setting the kettle of hot water between the two of them, scooping up some tea leaves and transferring them into the boiling water. “Damn Military Police.” He added as an afterthought.

“Why did you take her here, then? It’s dangerous to keep someone like her.” Levi said in his usual deadpan tone, though he already had an idea what the older man would say.

“No, Levi. Her family may have done things that displeased the government, but she has nothing to do with it. She deserves to live.” Kenny stood up and retrieved the small strainer from his kitchen. He handed it to Levi, who refused it. Levi liked his tea black and strong.

“Then are you saying that you are intending to raise her here? After all, she does not have a family.” Levi focused his gaze once again to the young girl, noting the expensive, albeit torn and dirtied, fabrics she is wearing. “Tch, must be a kid of one of those pigs.”

“ _Levi_.” The man’s stern voice warned Levi to watch his mouth. Kenny poured himself some tea before continuing. “Yes, she is of noble descent, a child of a very important noble family, to be exact. They are few of the families who belongs to the King’s court. She could have been selected to be the prince’s wife, if his family had not gone against the King’s will, which forced them to go into hiding to begin with.”

“I’m not going live with one of those pigs. It’s noisy enough with Isabel in here. I don’t think I can handle it with two girls.” Levi stated, pouring himself some tea as well.

“She won’t be staying here long. Once she has healed, I shall be taking her to Seredine, so I will be away for a few days. I’ll be leaving her with a butcher there. He was an old friend of mine, and he’s more than willing to take her in as his daughter. He could use some help with the shop.”

“A noble working at a butcher’s shop?” Levi snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“Geez, can’t you act your age even for just a second? At least she can still get meat where she will be. Not a bad deal, eh?” That moment, the girl lying in the bed stirred, drawing the attention of both males to her. Kenny hurried to her side.

“Hey, are you okay? Does it still hurt?” He asked, helping the girl sit up.

“I-it hurts, mister. Where am I?” The girl asked, barely able to open her swollen left eye.

“You’re safe now. You’re in my home.” The older man smiled at her reassuringly. The girl let her eyes roam the expanse of Kenny’s small house, her eyes landing on Levi, who in turn glared at her.

“W-what happened?”

“The Military Police were in your hiding place with your family, don’t you remember?”

“Military P-police? W-what happened mister?”

“Y-you really don’t remember?”

“No. I…don’t” The girl replied, her brows furrowing in concentration. Kenny gave the girl a few moments, waiting patiently for her to speak up again. Suddenly, girl broke down crying. Kenny gingerly hugged her, not wanting to hurt her further.

“What’s wrong?” the man asked, patting the girl’s head, trying to comfort her.

“M-my head hurts!” she stated, grabbing on to Kenny’s sleeve.

“Did you hit it earlier?” Kenny inquired. Levi had long since left his tea and stood up to watch the scene unfolding before him closer.

“I-I tried to remember. Whatever it is that you’re telling me about… b-but my head keeps on hurting when I think about it. I-I can’t even remember my own name!” Levi and Kenny’s eyes widened at this.

“You… had memory loss?” The older male asked, continuing to give the girl comforting pats on her back. The girl only continued to weep. “Don’t push yourself to remember. It will only make your head hurt more. For now, let’s focus on getting you better. You don’t need things such as names in this place, anyway. But don’t worry. I will make sure that you are safe while you’re in this place.” Kenny reassured the little girl.

“I-I want my mom and dad.” The girl said slowly, a look of pleading in her eyes. Kenny stiffened at this.

“I shall bring you to them when you are completely healed. For now, they have entrusted me to take care of you.” The girl seemed confused at this, but eventually gave a nod of acceptance that she will not be getting away from the rundown house anytime soon.

                The next days leading to the girl’s departure to Seredine was spent helping out Levi in the maintenance of Kenny’s house while the older man went out to find food for him and the children living with him. Levi made it sure to let the girl know that he was not going to tolerate any laziness within the house, especially when it comes to cleaning. The noble girl soon got acquainted with the loud and bubbly ‘sister’ of Levi, Isabel and the two got along pretty well, considering that the only interaction the two ever had was the girl staring off to space while Isabel babbled about how she admires her ‘brother’. Two days later, Kenny announced that the noble girl shall be taken immediately to Seredine.

“But she has not healed yet!” Isabel protested as she was not too keen on losing her new friend so soon.

“The central MP got wind that she actually survived. I’ve got to get her as far away from those bastards as possible.” Kenny said, wrapping the girl in a cloak and pulling up the hood.

“That’s why I told you not to keep her here for too long!” Levi scolded the older man, still weary of the fact that he was forced to live with one of the nobles for two days.

“ _Levi.”_ Kenny sighed as he ushered the little girl out of the house to start their long travel to the concentrated district in the outer walls. “I do not expect you to understand my way of thinking now, but this girl is innocent. I don’t think she even knows what her family did wrong. If ever the day would come when the military police is not corrupt anymore, she would be needed to revive her family.” Kenny said, packing some stale bread into a sack for the journey.

“Why are you so intent on saving this little brat, anyway?” Levi asked, eyeing the little girl who was still somewhat lost in her own little world. Kenny reasoned out that this can happen to someone after going through a very traumatic experience. For Levi, it was simply a bother for the girl tends to be so jumpy every time he calls out to her to assign some chores to her. However efficient she may be in cleaning and cooking – probably due to all that hiding her family did these recent years – Levi just can’t seem to tolerate someone whose head is still up in the clouds

“Her father helped me a lot when I was younger. Whenever I was in a tight spot, he would tell me where to hide and even take me in when I am injured, all with the risk of getting on the bad side of the King. His family disapproved of him helping out a runt like me, but he knew that he should do something when he saw first-hand how corrupt those fuckers were.   I was too late to save his whole family, so I promised myself to at least dedicate myself in keeping his daughter safe. “ Kenny explained, standing up and swinging the sack over his shoulder, and taking the girl’s hand.

“Kenny, hurry! The MP is searching the houses for her!” Isabel poked her head through the window, alerting the older man to hurry up with their escape.

“Ok, kid. Keep your hood pulled up no matter what, and don’t talk to anybody. Just keep quiet and let me do all the talking, until at least we reach Wall Rose.” The older man led the girl through the door. Before he left, he turned around again and nodded to Levi’s direction. “Take care of Isabel and the house while I am away. If anybody asked where I went, tell them I’m on a business and will be back in a few weeks. I leave the rest up to you.” He said, ruffling the short boy’s hair, earning him a growl. Kenny smiled and shut the door behind him.

\--------

Kenny and the girl managed to hitch a ride from one of the merchants travelling to Wall Rose to gather more supplies when they reached Karanese. Both sat at the very back of the caravan, keeping themselves hidden behind the crates and boxes that the merchant has brought along, probably to be returned to the supplier.

“Uncle Kenny?” The girl muttered after they got past the bridge connecting the gates to Wall Rose.

“Yes? Are you hungry?” Kenny asked, motioning to open his small sack of food. The little girl shook her head gently. Kenny cocked an eyebrow, an indication for her to continue.

“Where are we going?” the girl inquired, peering past the crates to the retreating form of Wall Sina.

“To your family in Seredine.” Kenny said. It was partly a lie. Sure, they were her new adoptive family, but Kenny made sure not to mention any more about the real one she’d lost so as not to intensify the trauma she’s going through. He does not even know if the amnesia the girl has is just a temporary thing caused by the incident, or something that would last long, probably into her adulthood and would only be lifted with certain triggers.

“Uncle Kenny? Can I ask another question?” The girl lifted her eyes to meet his this time.

“Yes?”

“What’s my name? You never told me, and I can’t remember.” Kenny drew a deep breath, before answering her.

“Luna. Your name is Luna Metzger.”


	2. Elizabeth Castillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know of the noble family Castillo?” Hange asked, finally settling down the papers on the desk.
> 
> “I honestly have never heard of them.” Luna answered truthfully, not knowing what that question had to do with anything about her past. She was from the Metzger family; a family who runs a butcher’s shop, after all.

“Squad leader Metzger!” A cadet called out to Luna as she was walking along the corridors of the castle where the Survey Corps was based in. The brunette turned her head towards the direction of the cadet who halted in front of her and gave a salute, wincing slightly at the force caused by the haste in which he had placed his fist upon his chest. Luna waved a hand, dismissing this and inquired the cadet’s business with her. “Commander Zoe wanted you in her office.” The cadet informed her, and she nodded, indicating that the cadet may leave. She then changed her direction from where she was originally headed and walked towards the office of the commander.

It has been months since the Titans had fallen. Commander Zoe, after being nominated as the new commander by Erwin Smith took on the position given to them with a newfound purpose, especially after the whole company was treated as traitors or fugitives inside the walls. Nevertheless, Hange along with a few other brains of the branch was able to piece together all the theories and clues they managed to gather, and with the help of Historia and the reluctant appearance of Eren’s father, they were able to finally unravel the secrets about the origin of the Titans, as well as the key in finally ending their more than a century-long existence to finally give humanity the freedom to walk past the walls. Many sacrifices were made, but they were finally able to end the Titans, and the Survey Corps had since then been busy doing expeditions, while a good part of them also scoured through the files kept in the King’s and Central Military Police’s records, after the transition of power they have obtained through the uprising spearheaded by the former commander.

                Luna knocked on Hange’s door upon reaching it. After gaining permission to enter, the squad leader shut the door behind her and approached the bespectacled commander who was busy poring over some files. Luna noted the folder marked confidential with big red letters from which the documents came from, and assumed that the files must have come from the Central Military Police records.

“Please sit down, Luna.” The commander told the squad leader, gesturing to one of the seats in front of the desk. Luna sat down and looked up expectantly to her commander.

“You wanted to see me?” Luna asked.

“Ahh, yes. I would just like to discuss a few things with you regarding your… your past.” The commander said, still clutching the papers in her hands.

“My past? What about it?” Luna cocked an eyebrow at this. For as long as she can remember, she had always been in her father’s butcher shop in Shiganshina. She had joined the Military when she turned 13, much to her family’s disapproval and enlisted for the Survey Corps after graduation. She then went back to the butcher shop to help and visit her family every time they get the day off after an expedition or during public holidays. She lost her family, however after the breach of Wall Maria several years ago. She remembered running towards her family’s shop after ensuring the last of the people were evacuated inside Wall Rose, and was met with the grisly image of the once busy and lively butcher’s shop crushed to a pulp, probably by a titan’s foot. Their home was not exactly near the breach and it horrified Luna to imagine that the Titans had already gone that far. She was about to get nearer to salvage whatever she could, anything she could remember her family by, but the sight of a titan approaching, with that sickly grin plastered on its face had sent her scurrying as fast as she could over the walls. She had cried over this incident for several nights, with Hange listening to her as she went from depression, to self-loathing and her comrade coaxed her into accepting that the incident was not her fault and that it was perfectly normal for her to feel fear. They were mere cadets around that time, and thinking back now, Luna would have never thought that they would actually come this far, having reclaimed the land in Wall Maria, and finally exploring the lands outside the walls and finally seeing the beaches, alps, volcanoes and all the stuff Erwin would talk about during their training days.

“Do you know of the noble family Castillo?” Hange asked, finally settling down the papers on the desk.

“I honestly have never heard of them.” Luna answered truthfully, not knowing what that question had to do with anything about her past. She was from the Metzger family; a family who runs a butcher’s shop, after all.

“The Castillo family was one of the original noble families who resided inside Wall Sina when the walls were first built. Being one of the original noble families, they belonged in the King’s court and had a long history with the Fritz family. Some of the daughters and sons of this family were bound by wedlock to the Fritz family through arranged marriages. It could be said that they were almost royalties in that sense. They also controlled the monopoly of several industries and the head of this family has always been entrusted with the task of issuing royal warrants to give advantage to companies that the King sees fit. However, 13 years ago, this family was wiped out by the Central MP due to disobedience – or according to these papers – betrayal to the king done by the current head of the family around that time.   He stole the excess from the King’s cellar and distributed the food among the people in the underground. Eventually, the King found out and he ordered not only for the Central MP to dispose of Eduardo, the current head at the time, but also the whole of his family. The family went into hiding after receiving a tip that the Central MP is after them, but a year or so later, their hiding place was found and all of the family was wiped out, as well as all the Central MP Officers sent out to do the job.” Hange summarized the report she had been reading to the Squad Leader sitting across her who still had a puzzled expression on her face. “All but one.” The commander finished, and handed Luna the papers she had been reading.

The squad leader flipped through the documents containing the details regarding the Castillo Family, including the incident that the King orchestrated to put an end to the existence of the said noble family. At the end of the document was sketch of a poster of a missing person. It was a young girl, probably around nine or ten, who bore a striking resemblance to Luna. The girl had a mixed-Oriental look about her, with almond-shaped eyes and a high nose bridge. Luna stared at the picture for some time. It was like looking at an old portrait of hers when she was younger. She remembered her father insisting on getting her portrait sketched so that he can hang it in the wall of the family living room beside the portrait of her older brother. It was almost similar to the one she was holding, save for the evident traces of puberty starting to kick in when her father had the sketch made. Luna then noticed the name placed at the bottom of the poster to indicate who the missing person was. Elizabeth Castillo. She looked up to the commander who had been studying her reaction since she saw the poster, and she cocked an eyebrow to the bespectacled woman to urge her to explain what she had just seen.

“Elizabeth was the second child of Eduardo, and it has been speculated that she was the lone survivor of the incident, seeing as her body was never recovered from the scene. The MP had tried looking for her for quite some time, but they were not successful, so they dropped the thing altogether, probably assuming that the girl would not survive long on her own.” The commander leaned back on her chair, waiting for the squad leader to say something. When the squad leader remained silent, Hange continued her story. “Remember all those nightmares you used to have when we were trainees? All those people being killed in front of you, then somebody coming to your rescue and ripping at the throats of the killers?” Luna nodded, as she took a deep breath, the memories of those nightmares still giving her chills through her spine. “The family of Elizabeth was murdered in front of her, and judging by the slits through the MP Officers’ throats, it seemed that Kenny the Ripper was the one responsible of the deaths of the MP in the scene. Don’t you think it’s a striking similarity between the incident and your nightmares? And Elizabeth looks a lot like you.” Hange said, holding the poster up, to compare the features of the young Elizabeth to the matured yet still strikingly beautiful features of Luna.

“A-are you trying to say that I may be Elizabeth Castillo?” the squad leader asked, incredulous. No, she simply cannot be a noble. She had lived all her life in Shiganshina, in the tiny butcher house her father had inherited from her grandfather. They were not nobles. They supplied meat for the merchants, the military and the nobles, so why is Hange hinting that she was indeed a part of a long-forgotten noble bloodline?

“I am not saying that you are that you are _in fact_ Elizabeth, but when you think about it in a logical manner, it does make sense.” Luna shook her head at this. There was no way that the commander was thinking logically at the time. If she did not have respect for the woman, she would have thought that this is one of those crazy theories that Hange has come up with again, after obtaining a handful of clues. But then again, Hange’s theories always ended up as facts. After all, the defeat of the titans was all thanks to the theories Hange had come up with.

“You mentioned before that you do not remember anything earlier than when you were ten.” Hange continued, and Luna mentally slapped herself for revealing such things to the commander. But then again, who would have thought that these cards will be played against her. “Elizabeth was ten when the family was murdered. Don’t you think it was possible for her to have memory loss from the trauma of witnessing so many deaths within one night?” The commander pressed further.

“L-look, Hange. Why is it so important to know where the missing member of this family is? You said that they were already wiped out, which means that if I am indeed Elizabeth, then it’s just the same old thing! I’ve lost my family in Shiganshina. It’s not like I’ll have people welcome me back if I am actually a Castillo.” Luna tried to reason out. She just did not see the point of trying to find a lost member of a family that has been wiped out from the face of the walls. It would just be putting them through more emotional baggage, having them know that their family was sent to be killed by the King himself. It’s not like they would have a home to return to if they discover who they truly was. Also, a part of Luna does not want to accept that she was anything but a Metzger. Her family in Shiganshina was the one she treasured the most within the walls. They were the ones she spent her happiest moments with, the ones she cried for when their little house was reduced to nothing but rubbles under a titan’s foot. It was beyond Luna’s imagination that a family so warm towards her was not even her real family.

“That’s not what Erwin thinks, though. That was why he sent over these documents the moment he realized that there is a possibility that the missing family member was in the Survey Corps.” Ahh, yes. Erwin. How could Luna forget about that man? He would do anything in his power to get all the cards he needed to play for the advance of humanity and the benefit of the Survey Corps. Even if the man is no longer the commander, he still helped out with the branch’s new initiatives, mainly on the perusal of every document that the King and the Central Military Police had kept secret from the other branches of the government, revealing to the public what they deem to be necessary, and using whatever information they can for the benefit of the expeditions.

“Let me guess. This is for the Survey Corps’ benefit again, right? If the Castillo family is revived, and this Elizabeth is indeed a member of this branch, then that gains us all an advantage over the other two branches, because we have direct contact with someone in the King’s court, correct? Isn’t Historia enough?” It was true that after the uprising, Historia was indeed crowned as the queen, renouncing her position as a member of the military and assuming the position as head-of-state.

“Well, Historia is not exactly a member of the military anymore. She’s more like the head of all the people so military matters are the least of her concerns right now. However, if we were to have a member who is a noble as well as a part of the King’s court, then it would be easier for us to gain the favors of other nobles when we go asking for supplies and funding when the expeditions we have lined up rolls in.” Hange explained.

“Have we not yet proved ourselves useful when we defeated those monsters?” Luna averted her gaze from her commander’s eyes and focused on the floor instead.

“Yes, we were useful. But there are still nobles and people out there who believe that the whole world is only the one they knew within these walls. We need all the help we can get, Luna so that the generations after us will be able to discover that there’s a vast world outside of the walls. Erwin has even proposed the location of the first human settlement outside of the walls. But, it would not be possible if there are people who are still so close-minded and opposing all our advances. The Castillo family was once very powerful. If we are able to revive them, then we might just be able to go further with our expeditions. We can write books and teach the children about the world outside. And Erwin can finally write that history book about the fall of the titans.” Hange chuckled at the last part. Erwin had always been fascinated with the history of this world, since his father shared his own theories about the history of the walls to him, and the commander could just imagine the blonde man wanting to write about the part that he has played in getting back the freedom that humanity lost over a century ago.

“And… how are we going to prove that I am indeed Elizabeth?” Luna sighed, resigned. If her former and current commander set their minds into getting something, they would not stop at anything to get it. She figured that she should just let them have their way with her. After all, they both have proven themselves very reliable during the ordeal they went through the past months leading to the defeat of the Titans.

“Erwin said that the Central MP has kept blood samples of the Eduardo preserved somewhere in a lab in Sina. Don’t ask me why, though. It was not stated here in the incident record or background check. There is this new technology that the scientists at the capital has developed where we can find out if somebody is indeed a family to someone by comparing their blood samples. If you’re going to let me take some samples from you, I can send it to Erwin at the soonest possible time, so he can have it compared with Eduardo’s in Sina. After that, we can then conclude if you are indeed Elizabeth or not.” Hange said, looking hopeful now that Luna had stopped resisting.

“How sure are we that these tests will work?”

“The results are 100% sure. I have heard that they have even started using the results as evidence in some court cases already.”

“Fine.” Luna simply shrugged.

                Hange leapt up from her seat, and fumbled inside a cabinet where she kept the medical instruments in her lab which was connected to her office. A few minutes later, she returned with some cotton, alcohol, medical tape, tourniquet and a weird-looking syringe. Luna gulped. That was a huge needle that was about to go through her vein. Nevertheless, the squad leader took off her uniform jacket and rolled up her sleeve allowing Hange to tie the tourniquet around her upper arm and balling her fist to make her vein more noticeable. The commander told Luna to look away, knowing how much the squad leader hates needles. Luna gulped and looked away, staring outside the window instead, and focusing on a bunch of cadets playing some sort of tag. Luna felt the cold dab of alcohol against her skin, before the sharp pain of the syringe plunging into her vein, as Hange slowly took some blood into the tube attached to the syringe. Luna assumed that it was safe to look again as she felt the needle being pulled out, and the tourniquet being untied. She diverted her gaze back into her arm. The small hole created by the needle was now covered with some cotton and medical tape by Hange and the commander was now busy labeling the tube containing her blood and placing it in a small box for transportation.

“That would be all for now, Luna. I’ll be sending this sample to Sina for testing. Expect the results in a week.” Hange smiled at her, and Luna took this as the signal for her to excuse herself from the commander’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this fic as close to the original story as possible. Here’s a few stuff to note about this fic:
> 
> [1] Erwin is very much alive. I know a lot of you troopers are worried about what’s going to happen to Erwin in the manga, and I’d like to think that he somehow pulled through everything alive. As I have mentioned here, he’s no longer in command of the Survey Corps, but he is still directly involved with the way the branch operates. I’d like to think of him as the head of some new unit assembled for the purpose of military research as well as uncovering the secrets of the Central MP. In real government, they’d be the bureau of investigations of the country.
> 
> [2] Hange is now the commander of Survey Corps since I like the idea of someone everyone thought of as crazy to be manning up and taking on a role which comes with such huge responsibilities and totally nailing it while still being the crazy person they are.
> 
> [3] Historia, as I have mentioned quite a bit here has been crowned the queen. I’d like to think that the uprising was somewhat a success (because if it was not, then Erwin shall be dead). She is now the head of state like any leader is. In a normal government structure, the head of state is also the commander-in-chief of the military, but since Isayama has introduced Darius Zackly as the commander-in-chief, I just stated that Historia is the head-of-state with very minimal involvement in military matters, hence making the ‘we need a noble in the king’s court’ scenario of this story somewhat feasible.
> 
> [4] The beginnings of DNA testing. I am aware that computers are not even a thing in the SnK world, but then I thought that if Grisha can go ahead injecting stuff into his son’s blood flow to somehow turn him into a titan-shifter then it could be possible to compare DNA structure using some kind of hocus-pocus Grisha has not yet told us anything about. And as Hange said, it was a new technology so we don’t know for sure how they came up with the technology itself, and I’m not going to drive myself crazy trying to make it appear more possible in the SnK world.


	3. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, let’s discuss the matter of who you are going to marry. Do you have anybody in mind? Eren would probably be a good match for you. He likes you a lot and I think you both go along well –”
> 
> “She’s not marrying Jaeger!”

Erwin Smith arrived at the Survey Corps headquarters by carriage a month later, bringing with him the results of the blood comparison tests for Luna and Eduardo Castillo’s blood samples. The brunette squad leader was helping out in cleaning the stables when the man arrived and he was welcomed to the base by Eren Jaeger, who took the former commander’s suitcase from his only remaining hand, and led the man inside to settle down on his room.   Whatever his business is in the HQ, he was not intending to stay long and chat, drink or tell stories about the old days. Luna’s audience was then requested at Commander Zoe’s office a few hours after the blonde man’s arrival.

Luna was sitting in her own office, reading some reports when her summons came. The Potato Girl came to her office announcing that Erwin Smith and Hage Zoe is requesting a meeting with her. Luna nodded and stood up to go to the commander’s office, but not before asking the cadet to double her stable duties for stealing bread from the kitchens, and confiscating the said bread that the cadet tried so hard to conceal behind her. After making a short side-trip to the kitchen to return the missing bread, Luna stopped in front of the commander’s office, straightening her uniform before knocking at the wooden door. Hange’s voice was heard inside, giving the squad leader permission to enter.

“Tch, you’re late brat.” Levi greeted her as she made her way to the only spare chair in front of Hange’s desk. Erwin was standing behind Hange, observing the sight at the training grounds, while Levi sat on Luna’s left side, his legs and were crossed and his arms were folded over his chest with his usual stoic expression on his face. Luna wondered why the man was present in the room. Has Hange told him about her theories regarding her past?

“I summoned Levi here as well since I believe he should be enlightened of the situation as well.” Erwin answered Luna’s unvoiced question, averting his gaze from the window and looking at the two people seated in front of the desk

“So what is it that you needed to enlighten me about?” The corporal asked immediately, raising one thin eyebrow at Hange. “This better be important.”

“I guess we should start by giving you a little background. You are aware, of course, that we have been doing our own research and going through the files that were once kept secret by the Central MP. Well, Erwin here came across this rather curious document about a noble family named ‘Castillo’. They were ordered to be exterminated by the king thirteen years ago, and only their second child survived.” Hange explained, handing Levi the same set of documents that she has shown Luna a month ago.

The short man scanned the document, stopping as well at the missing person photo at the end of the file. He stared at it for some time with a slight hint of surprise graced his features before rearranging themselves back into his usual bored expression. The corporal then lifted his gaze from the sketch to look at the squad leader sitting across him and looking back at Hange, who was waiting for his reaction.

“Are you telling me that you have this fucked up theory that this midget here is this missing daughter of some pig sent to be slaughtered by the king?” Levi asked, cocking an eyebrow at the two superiors in front of him.

“You’re not even tall yourself.” Luna muttered under her breath. It was true that she was shorter than the corporal by an inch or two, and no matter how much milk her father forced her to drink, she just did not grow any taller. Her mother then blamed her shortness to her lifting heavy things around their shop when she was younger, even if she got scolded for doing so.

“I heard that.” The corporal snapped, making Luna flinch.

“It was actually, Erwin’s theory. However, we cannot just believe that theory without solid evidence. A month ago, I took Luna’s blood sample and sent it to Erwin in Sina. There is this new technology there developed by the scientists which makes it possible to know if people are indeed related as a family. Since the Central MP has kept blood samples of everyone they have targeted in a closed off laboratory, we were able to run the test between Luna and Eduardo Castillo’s blood sample. Today, Erwin came with the results of the test.” Hange paused for a while, exchanging looks with Erwin, who merely nodded to urge the commander to continue. Luna involuntarily clenched her fists resting on her lap, anticipating the news that she had unknowingly been eager to hear about as well.

“Luna, you are indeed Elizabeth Castillo.” Hange said as Luna stared the commander with her mouth slightly agape as she let the news of her real heritage sink in. So the family she had spent most of her life with was not her family at all? She was adopted? “Your mother was one of the last noble Oriental families as well which is probably why you are so short.” The commander added as an afterthought. Luna was so absorbed with her thoughts that she did not notice the corporal studying her, the missing person sketch still in his hand.

“So what do I have to do with this? She’s a noble. Big fucking deal. You did not summon me here just to hear about that, right?” Levi was the first to break the silence.

“Well, I have been busy these past few weeks making arrangements regarding this the moment that the test results have reached me.” It was Erwin’s turn to answer the questions as he walked to the other side of the table, resting his hand on Luna’s shoulder. “I have informed the royal court that a member of the Castillo family is still alive, and the queen has ordered the crimes this family had committed against the former king to be pardoned. Long story short, the Castillo family is recognized as a part of the royal court once again, which means that Luna here is now tasked with the duties that her family has taken before they were banished, and also the revival of the Castillo family. I’m not asking you to get married immediately and start a family, though. That could come much later when you have settled down in your new position, and when you find a man suitable for you.” Erwin smirked at Levi, making Hange stifle a giggle. The squad leader and corporal however, did not notice this as both were intently listening to what the former commander had to say.

“For now, you shall be coming with me back to Sina. The old Castillo manor is still being repaired with the funding from her royal highness, of course, so you will be staying at the castle for the mean time while we work on your papers for the transfer of rights of everything your family owned to you. Oh, and because you are the daughter of a noble after all, you shall also be presented at court, though that is already many years too late since you’ve reached your legal age. Levi, I assume that you already know why I am insisting on the revival of her family, correct?” Erwin turned to the short man who gave a sigh before nodding.

“This is all for your shitty plan on gathering more support for the Survey Corps.” the corporal answered in a bored tone.

“I am glad that you are catching my drift.” Erwin smiled. “..which is why I am assigning Luna under your watch. You shall be coming with us to Sina and you shall become her advisor. Help her in any way you can; be her consort for formal functions, advise her on the decisions she has to take for her position. I know you are the only one who can take on the job with the best interest of the Corps in mind.”

“I am not going to play butler to her! Why don’t you do that instead?”

“Because I have my own job to attend to. I know you’ll take pleasure in working her to the bone when you guys get started.”

“And what about the expeditions?”

“You and Luna can still take part in the expeditions aside from the job at the royal court. Do not worry too much and consider this a change of pace from scolding the cadets every time their cleaning displeases you. I for one know that the black tea in the palace is top notch compared to what they give us here in the kitchens.” Levi perked up at the mention of tea, interest now evident on his features.

“Tch, alright. But I’m riding back here if she ever pisses me off.” The short corporal then stood up and made his way to the door.

“Oi, brat. Start packing. We’re heading to fucking Sina to meet those pigs at the royal court.” Levi said, looking over his shoulder to the brunette who was still sitting there in disbelief.

\----------------

Two days had passed since that meeting. Erwin decided to stay for a week in order for Levi and Luna to be able to gather all their things, and finish whatever remaining work they have before heading to Sina. It was on that day that a messenger from the Military Police came, looking for Erwin Smith with a somewhat thick and formal-looking envelope with the seal of the palace in the cadet’s hand. Luna and Levi were once again summoned into the commander’s office a few hours after the commander had locked herself with the blonde man to discuss the contents of the message.

                Luna walked along the halls, wondering what it was now that the commanders want with her. After the last meeting, a trip to the commander’s office was not the most pleasant experience for her anymore, knowing that it could be another one of those discussing her true heritage. What was she about to find out now? That she was actually related to those Orientals who built the huge wall that can be seen from the moon? She has read about it in the library once, when she got curious about the history of Orientals, and now that she knows that she was actually part-Oriental, it’s not a very far-off possibility anymore.

                Luna stopped in her tracks when she saw the Lance Corporal leaning on the wall next to Hange’s office. Levi glanced in her direction upon hearing her footseps, the same bored expression he always wore, plastered on his face.

“You were called in too, Corporal?” Luna asked, though she already knew the answer to her question.

“No, I want to shit. That’s why I’m outside shitty-glasses’ office. Now let’s go.” Levi said, knocking on the wooden door, and opening it, motioning for Luna to enter before him.

Just like two days ago, Hange was seated behind her desk, stacks of paper arranged haphazardly on either side, and Erwin was standing behind her, gazing at the training field through the window. The furrow on the blonde man’s brow, and the wavering of Hange’s voice as she told the two to take the seats in front of the desk told Luna that something was definitely up. A part of her was hoping that there was a mess-up and that she was not actually Elizabeth Castillo and that she could return to being just Squad Leader Luna Metzger and forget about the whole situation, but she also knew that this was impossible as she was sure that the former commander would have had the results of her test double even triple checked before coming here and collecting her.

“We just received some news from Sina, particularly, the royal court.” Hange started, the glint of light in her glasses not giving away the look of worry in her eyes. “They have apparently been reviewing past cases when long-gone noble clans were revived by their remaining descendants, and there is one little thing that they require of us so that the Castillo family can be recognized as a clan again. You see, since Luna is female and the last surviving member of the clan, they need an assurance that she can indeed revive this clan.”

“So are you saying we have to prove that this brat here is fertile or something? I’m pretty sure I saw her washing bloody undergarment last week. Isn’t that proof enough?” Levi asked in his monotone voice, making Luna flustered at the thought of a man seeing her wash her undergarments stained with her monthly blood.

“No, Levi. And why are you even watching her wash her… her underwear?” Hange stammered. Levi just shrugged and waited for the commander to continue. Hange cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her seat before proceeding. “What they need is for Luna to get married at least a month from now.” The brunette squad leader brought a hand to cover her mouth. She never thought that things would turn out this way. Didn’t Erwin assure her that she can marry later when she’s found the man that she likes?

“I – I’m sorry. But didn’t you tell me before that I can marry and revive the clan when I see fit?” Luna’s voice was shaking, but she spoke up to find some reason in this.

“That was an error in my part and I’m very, very sorry about that. I overlooked the fact that there may be a different case for female survivors.” Erwin explained with sincerity in his voice, and his brow furrowed, showing his concern as to how the squad leader will take the news.

“B-but I can’t just marry anybody. Th-there’s practically no man I’ve ever interacted with outside of the military!” Luna stuttered as she explained the predicament she’s in.

“What we have in mind is to have you married to someone from the military. It’s much easier to get together with someone you’ve been around a lot, isn’t it?” Hange answered. She continued with her explanation before the brunette in front of her can open her mouth again to protest. “You can then separate after a year. That should be enough time for you to settle down in the royal court. Erwin says here that it’s perfectly legal. You can then just remarry with someone you prefer after.” Hange then reached out to the squad leader, holder her hands in hers and looking straight at Luna’s brown orbs, the commander’s eyes begging for her to understand.

“Will you do this for us, Luna? I’m so sorry, but you know that this is for everybody’s best interests, right? Can you just suck it up for a year? I promise I’d set you up in as many dates as I can after all of it is over.”

                Luna averted her gaze from the commander who was still holding her hands and mulled things over. It was true that she did not go on dates or gotten romantically involved with anybody during the whole time she’s been in the military. In all honesty, she was starting to doubt that she will ever be married seeing as nobody has ever made any advances on her in that sort of manner in her twenty-five years of life. Little did she know that people did pay attention to her, and a lot of men found her attractive, but she was too focused in honing her skills as a soldier, and way too naïve to notice the advances the men made on her and she passed them off as friendly gestures, because that’s what they were all supposed to be in the military, anyway: brothers in arms. Her promotion as squad leader did not help as the men found it too intimidating to confess to their superior.

                Luna thought about the matter for a few minutes, while everybody awaited her response, the silence only interrupted by Levi shifting in his chair, muttering something about Luna being a slow decision-maker. Finally, Luna lifted her gaze to meet Hange’s and nodded her head, muttering a small ‘okay’ in the process. The two commanders visibly sighed in relief at Luna’s decision, both exchanging a small glance and a tiny smile of relief.

“Now, let’s discuss the matter of who you are going to marry. Do you have anybody in mind? Eren would probably be a good match for you. He likes you a lot and I think you both go along well –”

“She’s _not_ marrying Jaeger!” Levi spat out before Hange can continue her musings, catching everyone in the room off-guard. Luna stared at the man sitting beside her, eyes wide in wonder as to what the raven-haired man had in mind.

“Then, do you have anybody in mind?” Erwin asked, a small and knowing smile playing in his features, which was only noticed by the smaller man who in turn, gave him a piercing glare.

“I’ll do it.” Levi stated, making Luna do a double-take.

“What?”

“You deaf or something? I said I’ll do it. Saves Erwin his damn funds as well since he’ll not worry about sending another brat with you to Sina. And besides, he wants me to keep a close eye on you through this shit he’s putting you through. I think ‘husband’ is as close as I can get on keeping watch over you.” Levi leaned against his chair as he spoke matter-of-factly, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow, as if daring anybody else to contest his idea.

“I see. Very well.” The blonde man nodded. “The wedding shall be arranged as soon as we get Luna presented in court. Is that alright with you, Luna?” Erwin nodded into Luna’s direction, as the Squad Leader avoided everybody’s gaze and stared into her hands resting on her legs.

“I-if you say so, commander.”

“Erwin.”

“Y-yes, Erwin.” Luna stammered, the feeling of being in first name terms with her former commander new to her. The blonde man smiled at the two, and dismissed them.

Hange sighed as she heard the retreating footsteps of her two subordinates fade away, taking off her glasses and setting it down as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. The former commander faced Hange and placed a comforting hand on his successor, his eyes showing understanding of what the female was going through.

“You okay?”

“I should be.” Was the reply of the brunette. She was usually very talkative especially when it comes to her titan research, but after the recent string of events, Hange found herself speechless for the first time in many years.

“You’re usually full of words.” Erwin pointed out, resuming his idle watch on the training fields through the window of Hange’s office. “No one can hear us right now. Talking would do you good.”

“You know that biting feeling telling me that it should have been me?” Hange leaned back on her chair, not bothering to wear her glasses back on as she closed her eyes briefly, collecting her feelings before opening her mouth once again to talk.

“I know it has been years already. It was not anyone’s fault that nothing happened between us. We - Levi and I – we just knew that there are far more important things than getting into a romantic relationship with your comrade. If you think about it, we could have been an ideal pair, right? He knows what my quirks are, and I tolerate and understand that potty mouth of his. Heck, he even gives the extra effort of making sure that I am actually properly bathed before important meetings. Then one day, the spark that was there was not there anymore. I saw him glancing at her more often than before when she was just a cadet. Did you hear him earlier? He even watches her wash her underwear. What a creep!” Hange chuckled, before turning to Erwin’s general direction, her blurred vision from the loss of her glasses, making it impossible for her to actually know where the blonde man is.

“But Levi being who he is, I’m sure he has not yet realized or acknowledged his feelings for Luna. Him volunteering himself for Luna’s husband was probably just his defensive impulse because Shorty is far too possessive to let anyone, especially Eren lay a hand on what he has already marked in his mind as his.” Hange heaved a great sigh then picked up her glasses putting them back on “You’re right, Erwin. Talking did make me feel better.” She offered her former commander a sincere smile.

“Are you sure that you’re alright, though?” The blonde commander asked once again.

“I’ve already moved on, Erwin. It’s been years ago, after all. I’m sure this is for the better.” Hange gave a genuine smile, assuring Erwin that he has nothing to worry about.

\--------------

“Oi, Luna.” The corporal called after Luna as they exited the commander’s office.

“Yes?” The squad leader turned to face Levi.

“Just so you know. There’s nothing to this arrangement, got it? I’m only doing this because Erwin and shitty-glasses needs you to get them funding from those pigs in fucking Sina, and the only way is for you to revive your damn clan.” Levi said, raising an eyebrow at her, waiting for her confirmation that she understood.

Luna was surprised that the corporal felt the need to explain himself to her. Was he expecting her to read too much into the situation and assume that he actually harbors feelings for her? Nonetheless, Luna nodded, and gave her confirmation to the corporal.

“Of course, I understand that, corporal.” Her superior then extended a hand and flicked her on her forehead, causing the spot to redden, and Luna brought a hand up to rub at the area, hissing at the man before her.

“Call me Levi. It would be weird if we’re engaged and shit and we still call each other by our titles.”

“ _Fine._ ” Luna grumbled. Levi then turned around and walked off to the opposite direction as Luna glared at his retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I had predicted, because I had to make several edits to make it more cohesive with how royal courts would really work.   
> First off, a maiden who is presented at court is a symbol that she is now open for suitors who will then in turn ask her hand for marriage. Now, since Luna is the only living person in her clan, she would then therefore have to give her hand in marriage to someone soon enough so that her family can be recognized by the royal court once again. Think of this as something like that law they had in Princess Diaries 2 where the princess has to marry someone to be able to assume the position of queen.  
> Second, is the implied LeviHan. I was actually debating a lot on whether to put it there or not but in the end, I inserted that little internal drama that Hange had upon hearing Levi offer himself up to be Luna’s mock husband. I’m breaking an almost canon pairing after all (let’s not talk about what Erwin feels, though because in my eyes, it’s still the one true canon pairing among the elites and I’d like to think that he’s Levi’s secret affair throughout the marriage that is about to happen xD). Hange, knowing Levi all too wel,l knows that the man is in love even before Levi himself knows this and being the very empathetic person that Hange is, she gives up because she knows that her love will be happy being with the person he has his eyes on now.


	4. Uniforms and Gowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shithead, stop holding my hand so tightly. We’re not going on an expedition, what makes you so fucking nervous?” Levi said a bit too harshly which made Luna let go of his hand, and wipe it on her dress. 
> 
> “I’m just worried I would make a mess out of myself out there. I don’t belong there. I’m a soldier. Not a fucking noble.”

Footsteps thundered down the hallway as Levi marched impatiently toward Luna’s room. The man huffed as he reached the ornate double doors leading to the female’s chambers in the royal palace and did not even bother to knock as he pushed one door open and entered the room, where he was met with a squeal from one of the maids assigned to tend to Luna for the evening. Levi turned to close the door behind him and took in the scene he walked into.

Luna was only wearing her bloomers, with a tight cream-colored corset around her torso, which was currently being laced when Levi entered. Luna was already wearing white stockings which were kept up by clasps attached to the garters of her corset. The squad leader was bent over a Cleopatra sofa with her hands holding on to the arm rest to keep her from moving as the maid tries to put on the lacing of her corset through its hoops. Levi clicked his tongue and reached into his pocket for his watch to check the time for the umpteenth time that night. Levi could never see the reason as to why this event has to happen in the first place, and he hated that he had to wait for his brat of a colleague to finish getting ready before he gets over the whole ordeal and turn in for the night.

It has been two weeks since Levi and Luna, accompanied by Erwin Smith, arrived at the capitol at Sina. They were welcomed into the royal palace by the queen’s guards, and were told that they shall be meeting with the queen for lunch that same day. The said lunch was spent with Luna, chatting away with Queen Reiss, or Historia as Luna called her, catching up with the latest news about each other. The two got along pretty well even after it was revealed that Historia was part of the real royal family, and it was evident that the two had missed each other’s friendship.   Erwin and Levi kept quiet the whole time, until it was time to end the lunch meeting. Erwin was the first to speak up, updating Historia about the preparations for Luna’s court presentation, as well as the restoration of the Castillo estate. Historia only nodded in acknowledgement, and told one of the royal butlers to show Luna and Levi to their respective rooms in the palace, where they would be staying until the Castillo estate is fit for habitation again.

Luna soon discovered that the cleaning abilities of the maids from the palace were not up to Levi’s standards. They went into Luna’s quarter first, as Levi insisted on helping her bring her things to the room in order to see if the place is clean enough. The short corporal clicked his tongue as he set down the suitcases he carried for Luna and removed his jacket, hanging it inside the closet and instructing the squad leader to do the same so that they can start cleaning the filthy place up before she unpacks. The squad leader did not protest as she knew that resisting will only result in her getting all the cleaning work for herself. She was just grateful that Levi is actually helping her with the cleaning. After scrubbing, dusting, and polishing the whole room from top to bottom, Levi was finally satisfied with its cleanliness and left with a small ‘good job’ to Luna, and carried his own suitcases to his own quarters at the end of the hallway, probably to do the same level of cleaning to it as well.

The next few days after that was spent in the preparations for Luna’s court presentation. Most of it was already arranged by the palace officers as Erwin had informed them, and the only things left was for Luna to get a dress for the occasion. To Levi’s dismay, he also had to get himself a court uniform, seeing as he was delegated by Erwin to be Luna’s escort. The man screamed at the tailors to get their filthy hands off him when they took their measurements, and refused to take part in it until they go and wash themselves. Levi hated the new trend of people not taking baths every day, and would crinkle his nose at the strong perfume that the nobles used to cover up their smell, saying that the military men had more hygiene than the whole of Sina put together, and these tailors were no exception from his contempt for the people who chose to neglect their personal hygiene for the health benefits that some stupid person claimed to be true. It was not until Luna stepped in, offering to take his measurements, that the tailors managed to get the corporal to comply and finally get his court uniform started, and Levi was actually impressed on how well the uniform fitted him during his final fitting. It was a black full court uniform. The waistcoat was made of black silk velvet, and trimmed with cut steel buttons, containing the wings of freedom insignia of the Survey Corps. A black vest and a dress shirt with lace-trimmed cuffs were worn underneath, and finished with a ruffled cravat to the neck. Hanging on his right shoulder was a green sash with white trimmings, and pinned to his left side with a ribbon from which a badge consisting of a grand cross bearing the Wings of Freedom in the middle, showing everyone who may see it that the man wearing it is a high-ranking officer in the Survey Corps. Levi was also provided with a rapier, with an intricately-designed hilt to hang on his left side.

Levi crossed his arms as he stared at the female before him, who was still in her undergarments, getting her corset laced up by a jumpy maid. The squad leader already had her hair and makeup done, with the crown in a poof, leaving her bangs and the rest of her long hair which was done in loose curls trailing down. Luna wore a thin headband with gems dotting along it and finished at both ends with medium-sized silk flowers, decorated with small strings of pearls and thin ribbons. Her makeup was done with a bit of kohl to emphasize her eyes, finished with what the corporal assumed was fake eyelashes. A light dusting of blush was on her cheeks, and her lips were a light pink, instead of the usual red lipstick which the corporal hates a lot. To finish it off, Luna wore a lace choker with gold trimmings along the edges and a large pearl at the middle. Levi would never admit it, but he actually thought that Luna looked quite pretty with the way she looks now. He was so used to her looking so rough and always ready for battle, with her Survey Corps uniform and 3D Maneuver Gear strapped to her harnesses. Luna usually wore her light brown locks in a tight bun at the top of head and in all their years in the military, Levi never really saw her wear it down. It was refreshing to actually see her dolled up, even just for the night.

Levi clicked his tongue again, quirking an eyebrow at the squad leader’s direction.

“And how long are you planning to stay in here wearing just your underwear?” Luna did not flinch when the corporal walked into her wearing just her undergarments. They had spent a long time in the military, sometimes sharing the showers during the crunch time before and after an expedition as well treating each other’s wounds in the battlefield, that they were pretty comfortable in standing in just their underwear in front of their brothers in arms.

“I’m sorry. May here is just new, so she’s still figuring out how to lace up a corset. It’s not like I can do it myself, you know.” Luna smiled, making her attending maid blush in embarrassment at the mention of her shortcoming.

“Tch, at this rate, your party would be over without you. You!” Levi barked at the maid who jumped at the man’s glare. “I’ll take over from here. Go clean somewhere else. You may go now.” And with that, the maid hurried to get out of the room, without even questioning why a male would be allowed to help Luna lace her corset and dress her up in general.  Levi walked over to Luna and started putting the ribbons of her corset through the loops with skilled fingers. Luna hummed in interest.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were knowledgeable about doing this whole corset thing.”

“I saw nobles do this back when I was living underground.” Levi responded, as he began tightening the corset around Luna. “Tell me how tight you want it to be.” The corporal said as he pulled the ribbons tighter.

“Ugh, I think that’s enough. My breasts are already up to my neck!” Luna said, waving a hand, indicating that Levi should already stop pulling. The corporal complied and began tying the ribbons securely at her back. Once Levi was done, Luna stood up and walked over the floor-length mirror placed near her dresser, and observed herself while adjusting the corset around the breast area, surprised that such a thing could give her that much cleavage.

“Oi brat, where is your petticoat?” Levi asked, glaring at Luna who was still admiring herself in front of the mirror.

“Sorry, it’s by the bed.” Luna said and followed Levi to the bed. Levi undid the ties of the heavy petticoat, and held the waistband open, nodding at Luna to have her step into it so he could pull it over to her waist and secure it there. Luna did so, and Levi did the rest, tying the ribbon at the waistband and making sure that it would not fall off for the rest of the night. He then walked over to the bed, and opened up the box containing Luna’s dress.

“I can’t believe I’ll be helping a brat like you dress up. Erwin should be paying me extra.” Levi said, as he pulled the dress over Luna, and zipped it up at her back. He then led her back to the floor length mirror and rearranged her hair back to its original form before the dress was pulled over her head. Going the extra mile, Levi took the shoes which were set beside the mirror and went down on one knee, to help Luna wear them.

Luna admired her dressed up form in front of the mirror, noting how different she looked from her usual military getup. Her dress was a floor-length Tudor gown made of off-white silk with white lace and gold trimmings. Ribbons lined up vertically on the front panel of her bodice. The skirt was made of white silk which was embroidered in gold and finished off with white lace trimmings, and covered at the sides and back with the off-white material of the gown. Her bell sleeves were also finished off with elaborate layers of white lace from the elbow up to her wrists. White lace embroidered with silvery flowers lined her bodice up to her feet and was outlines with gold trimmings. A dark blue sash with a red outline hung over her right shoulder, and pinned into her left side with a ribbon with a silver grand ross, bearing the insignia of the Survey Corps in the middle, signifying her position as a noble, and as a military woman. She sighed, giving herself another once over, before walking over to Levi who already had the door of her room open.

“You should be leading me into the court.” Luna teased, feeling a bit more comfortable with herself, and also confident that Levi will be a bit more gentle with her now that she is wearing this heavy dress. Levi only clicked his tongue, and offered Luna a hand, and led her to the holding area at the second floor, where they were instructed to go to after they were done with their preparations.

They were led to the double doors leading into the main ballroom of the palace. Luna pressed her ear to the wooden surface to hear the faint sounds of the people at the party, while gripping onto Levi’s hand tightly. Levi could feel the coldness of her palms through his white gloves. She was that nervous.

“Shithead, stop holding my hand so tightly. We’re not going on an expedition, what makes you so fucking nervous?” Levi said a bit too harshly which made Luna let go of his hand, and wipe it on her dress.

“I’m just worried I would make a mess out of myself out there. I don’t belong there. I’m a soldier. Not a fucking noble.” Luna said, fingering her curls nervously, as she gave Levi a side-glance to see if he was angry with her.

One of the guards approached them, telling them that they will be called into the ballroom in a few minutes, and the squad leader took a deep breath and straightened her posture. The Lance Corporal offered his hand to Luna, and she took it and gave him a small smile. Levi squeezed her hand, as her presence was announced to the court. The double doors were opened, bathing the squad leader and the corporal with the light from the ballroom. Levi tugged lightly at Luna’s hand and led her into the grand ballroom.

All of the beautifully dressed nobles were lined at the side giving them a round of applause as Levi led Luna to the throne where Historia was sitting. Luna could hear some whispers from the nobles commenting on how the both of them looked.   She smiled as she heard the people comment on how beautiful her dress was, and even more on how Humanity’s Strongest was actually a very handsome man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s dress was inspired by this (https://henrypoole.com/livery/) and Luna’s was based off Hizaki’s Curse of Virgo dress (http://i267.photobucket.com/albums/ii300/Abishokaya/Hizaki%20Grace-Project/Curse%20Of%20Virgo/Curse%20Of%20Virgo%20Photobook/CurseofVirgoPhotobook26.jpg). 
> 
> Court Uniforms are used by military men as replacement for their usual military uniform when attending formal functions. A great example of the use of Court Uniforms is Prince William and Kate Middleton’s wedding.
> 
> A bit of research told me that in traditional court presentations or debuts, girls wore white gowns, which gave me a bit of a shock, then I realized that these parties were held so that society will know that the girl is ready for marriage. You could probably say that it was a sneak peek on how they would look like wearing the white dress. Lol. In my country, debutantes have more control over what design and color of gown they wear. Heck, some even have a ton of outfit changes during the party, though it is usually the family who organizes these type of parties for their daughters, so none of that signing up and approving process in a formal debut. 
> 
> Sashes and badges. These are for high ranking officials who were either issued an order from the royal court or holds high-ranking positions in the government/military. Military women’s traditional court uniforms are boring in my opinion, and it is just not something that a girl should be wearing on her debut, so I opted for the sashes and badges. I did not go into much research anymore regarding the relationship of the design of the sash and badge with the position that an individual holds, so I pretty much just assigned colors for Luna and Levi’s sashes. Blue for Luna, since she technically holds a place in the royal court, and I have seen many royalties wearing blue sash, while green for Levi since that is the color of the military, or more specifically, the Survey Corps (This is based on the colors of the bolo ties worn by the commanding officers of each branch. Erwin was wearing green.).
> 
> I decided to chop this chapter up into two parts, seeing that describing the clothes and all the formalities took a lot of space. So, in the next chapter which I will be publishing shortly after this, we get to see the party, and a new development in Luna and Levi’s relationship.


	5. Eighteen Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of her was happy in receiving a diamond ring. It has always been her dream to receive one as her engagement ring, though she had pushed that thought to the very back of her mind, making her duties as a military woman her top priority. A part of her was sad, however, that the engagement was just a political marriage to benefit the Survey Corps.

Chapter Four

Levi led Luna by the hand to the throne where Historia was waiting, with Commander in Chief Zackley standing by her side. Stopping in front of the steps leading to the throne, Levi let go of Luna’s hand. The female in turn, performed a curtsey while the Lance Corporal bowed. Historia regarded her former superiors with a smile on her face then gave a small nod, before gesturing for the Squad Leader and Corporal to pay their respects to the rest of the nobility who were present in Luna’s debut into society. Levi took her hand and both spun around, and doing the same curtsey and bow that they offered Historia seconds ago.

It was then announced that the buffet is ready. Most nobles opted to have drinks instead, having eaten dinner before coming into the party. Luna and Levi however was a different story. They had spent the whole afternoon in preparation for this. Sure, they might have had a few snacks but it felt like a long time ago, and it took Luna a lot of self-control not to let her stomach grumble as she was being presented to her royal highness. Now that all of that is over and done with, Luna is taking no more shit that may prevent her from getting any food as she tugged at Levi’s sleeve, pulling the equally hungry Corporal to the buffet table. The raven-haired man grumbled in protest as he saw small wrinkles forming in his immaculate court uniform, but it was short-lived as Luna shoved a plate into his hand. Both officers quietly filled the small plates they had with a variety of tapas and both grabbed a glass of wine and pushed through the crowd to the bar tables set up at the sides of the ballroom.

Both were silently eating their food when they were approached by a tall and built blonde man, escorting a slender woman with shoulder-length brown hair set in loose curls.

“Mind if we join you?” Erwin asked with his usual half-smile and patting Levi on his shoulder, earning a grunt from the short man.

“You look really beautiful today, Luna! I didn’t recognize you!” Hanji said, giving Luna a bone-crushing hug and holding her at an arm’s length, studying every detail of her hair, makeup and gown.

“I see that you have washed yourself especially for today, shitty glasses.” Levi remarked, taking in Hanji’s form which was dressed in a yellow trumpet-cut haltered dress. Her hair was out of its usual pony tail and was set in loose curls that tumbled down her shoulders. Over her dress, she wore a green sash with white trims, pinned to her side with an elaborate brooch of an emerald set at the center of a cross and surrounded by smaller crystals, signifying her position in the military.

“You look dapper yourself, Levi.” Hanji smiled, turning back to the table and taking a swig of wine.

“I never thought you’d make it, actually.” Luna commented, taking her fork again and continuing her eating as if she was not just attacked by her commander.

“Why would we miss this occasion, Luna? It’s not every day you see your rough squad leader get introduced to the whole of Sina and deemed ready for marriage.” Erwin replied. The man was also wearing a full court uniform, though much more military-styled than what Levi was wearing, with a gold collar with a red stripe at the middle. He wore a gold belt over his coat and trousers with golden stripes at the sides. He also had a simple rapier hung on his right side. Erwin was wearing a sash of gold and red stripes over his shoulder, which was pinned with a cross brooch similar to Hanji’s but with a ruby set at the center instead of an emerald.

“I just thought you would have better things to do than mingle with all the nobles here.” Luna replied, casting her eyes down. She was honestly grateful that her superiors took the time to be in her court presentation. It was not that she does not feel that they cared for her, it just felt as if she was being thrown headfirst into the water, being surrounded with the same people who thought that their job was just a waste of taxes, yet sponsoring a huge party afterward after the last of the titans in the outside world has fallen. It was a big comfort for her to see these familiar faces share one of the most important events of her life with her.

All too soon, music started playing, signaling for the dancing to start. Erwin offered his hand to Luna, and led her into the dance floor. Usually, a debutante’s father would be her first dance, but seeing as Luna had already lost her family, Erwin took it upon himself, as her former commander, to be her first dance. Levi watched from the bar table as Erwin led the Squad leader into a slow waltz in tune with the music. He was too keen on observing how they moved and spun across the floor, that he did not take it lightly when he felt Hanji elbowing him. Not that he takes anything lightly.

“Hey, Levi!” Hanji whispered audibly.

“No.” Levi scowled and continued watching as Erwin handed Luna a rose from a basket set at a pedestal at the sidelines, and gave her hand over to a young man who handed her a rose as well and placed her hand over his shoulder to start their dance. Levi saw Erwin heading back to their table and nodded at his superior.

“You should be getting ready to dance, you know” the blonde man said, taking another glass of wine from a passing waiter’s tray.

“I am her last dance. There’s no need to hurry. And why are there eighteen men all in all when she is fucking twenty-three?” Levi scowled sipping his own wine.

“Debuts like this usually happen when a girl turns eighteen. It’s traditional.” Erwin said as his hand dove into his pocket and retrieved a small velvet box. Levi turned his gaze at the box, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde.

“I got you this to help you with Luna.” The former commander said, handing Levi the box and the short man opening it to find a silver ring with a princess cut diamond in the middle. This only led to further confusion on the raven-haired man’s part as he stared from Erwin to Hanji and back, demanding an explanation.

“It’s her engagement ring, silly.” Hanji smiled, nudging Levi who scowled at her. “I know we’re just doing this for the benefit of the Survey Corps, but at least we have to make it believable. Give it to her when you propose. Girls like diamonds a lot.”

“Tch. What a waste of money.” Levi stated, pocketing the box and walking off to where Luna was being passed among the young men. She was at the thirteenth dance now, and was feeling a bit tired after dancing and making small talk with several men she could hardly recall the names of. On her fifteenth dance, she saw Levi edging closer to the basket of roses, and felt relieved that it will soon be over.

Time seemed to stop as the seventeenth dance came to a stop and Luna’s partner held her by the hand awaiting Levi as he slowly approached them, holding the last rose in his hand. The man holding Luna’s hand gave it to Levi and smiled at the corporal who merely nodded in acknowledgement. He handed Luna the rose, and the Squad Leader accepted it with a smile, placing it on her other hand with the rest of the roses given to her by the other men earlier. Without any words, Luna placed her arms around Levi’s neck and started dancing, as the orchestra started playing a slow tune.

Levi stared intently at Luna, finally having the chance to observe her this close tonight. She did look different. While in the military, she always looked like a new recruit, even after spending more than ten years in it, including her years in training. Though one could not deny that underneath that youthful look, she bore more scars than the recruits. Her eyes always had that steely glance of determination whenever they go outside the walls for an expedition. She could make decisions on the spot and knows when to save a comrade or risk their lives for the cause. She has learned not to blush whenever a man dresses in front of her, and has learned to dress as well into her uniform in front of the other sex without batting an eyelash.

Looking at her now, it was almost impossible to see how the life at the military has hardened her but, Levi being one of them, was able to detect these subtle signs. Her posture, though it held grace was stiff as if lining up for inspection, just as they were trained to do back in the academy. Her eyes do not hold the innocence which can be found on most noble women her age. They were the eyes of someone who has seen the horrors outside the walls as well as countless deaths of their comrades. Her muscles underneath her dress were well-developed from all those years of using the 3D Maneuver Gear. All of these aside, Levi could not help but agree with Hanji that Luna looked particularly stunning tonight. Not that he shall admit it to the woman out loud, but for the first time in years, Levi acknowledged that a woman could be attractive in a dress, and a little part of him took pride that he was the one who helped the woman before him dress up earlier. Now that was something the other men had not seen. Usually, Levi would scoff at how inconvenient dresses were in women but this night, he doesn’t really mind, though maybe it was the booze already taking over his thoughts.

The music ended as Levi and Luna spun around a final time. The broke apart, and bowed to the crowd around them who started clapping their hands obligingly. The rest of the night was a haze as Luna was taken away from the company of her military friends by several noble men, making small talks and trying to introduce her to their sons who were eligible bachelors in the community. Erwin smiled and Hanji chuckled to herself as she watched Levi scowl at the sight of Luna smiling and talking with young noble men who were hopelessly trying to flirt with her. As the evening passed, several people began to leave and soon, Luna approached Levi, Hanji and Erwin at their table.

“This is tiring. I can’t stand those men at all!” Luna said, taking a glass of wine from one of the few remaining waiters roaming about. “All they ever talk about was their life learning how to dance, how to fence and all that stuff. I bet their fencing would not help them if Eren suddenly decides to body slam Sina again.” The squad leader scoffed, downing the rest of her wine in one go. Hanji laughed at this, while Erwin managed to maintain his composure as he offered Luna a smile.

“Surely, you must have had a type from all those men introduced to you tonight?” Hanji asked, a gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

“Not a chance. Sure, they don’t look half as bad as some other cadets we’ve had lately, but I don’t think I would ever feel secure if I ever have to be married to one of them. Like I said, they are all pussies. I don’t think they can even defend themselves properly, let alone their wife, if somebody was to come and brandish a knife in front of them. I want to feel safe with whoever will be my husband. I think I deserve that after fighting for myself and for humanity for so long. After all, every girl wants a protector no matter how tough they may be.” Hanji smiled at this, placing a hand on the Squad Leader’s shoulder while Erwin gave Levi a subtle wink.

“I think we should leave now as well, don’t you think, Hanji?” Erwin asked a few moments later, checking his pocket watch for the time.

“A-ah! Yes! Thank you for tonight, Luna! I’ll see you soon at the headquarters!” The brunette said, her hand snaking around Erwin’s arm as they both waved their goodbyes to Levi and Luna.

“Let’s go. “ Levi told Luna, cocking his head to the back doors where they entered earlier. “Unless you want to stay and clean up. I’m going. I’m feeling tired as hell and this uniform is too hot.” Without waiting for Luna, Levi turned and made for the doors, already loosening his cravat in the process. Luna ran after him, not wanting to be left behind with all those people.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna sat in front of her dresser, towel-drying her hair. She wore a simple white button down shirt and gray sleeping shorts. She had just taken a bath so now her hair was free from all the intensive styling it went through that afternoon and back to its original state. Luna ran a comb through her slightly damp locks, determined to dry them through before going to bed, when she heard a knock on her door. Thinking that it could be May, the maid assigned to her, coming to ask if she needed anything before going to bed, she called out for the person to come in.

The person, however, was not May. It was Levi who entered her room and closed the door behind him. Luna turned in her seat in front of the dresser to look at the man slowly approaching her. He was wearing a black tank top, showing some of the scars he has along his built arms. He was wearing a pair of grey drawstring sweatpants, with his hands in its pockets. The corporal stopped right in front of her, causing her to crane her neck to look at Levi in the face as he stared down at her, that expressionless face not giving away any of his intentions for coming into her room this late at night.

“Hey, Levi. What’s up?” Luna asked as she gave the corporal a smile she knew he would never return. She then shifted her glance into his hand as he withdrew a small velvet box from his pocket and set it on her dresser table. Luna gingerly picked up the box, her hands shaking as she traced the edge of the lid with her thumb, too scared to open it. “W-what’s this?”

“Your engagement ring, idiot. Now that you’ve been presented to court, that makes you eligible for marriage. And, as agreed back in the headquarters, I am asking for your hand in marriage.” Levi explained, and when he saw that Luna did not make any move to open the box, he cocked an eyebrow at her. “Well?”

Luna slowly opened the lid of the box with shaky fingers, and gasped audibly as she took in the details of the beautiful ring inside. A part of her was happy in receiving a diamond ring. It has always been her dream to receive one as her engagement ring, though she had pushed that thought to the very back of her mind, making her duties as a military woman her top priority. A part of her was sad, however, that the engagement was just a political marriage to benefit the Survey Corps. She would have hoped for a more romantic proposal from a man she loves, filled with roses, sweet music and tearful speeches about how his love for her has helped him come to a decision to marry her. Sitting here, wearing her sleep clothes, in front of a man whom she only sees as her superior, with him asking her to marry him in a rather commanding fashion was not really the way to go. Levi clicked his tongue as Luna continued to ogle at the ring. He took the ring from its box and took Luna’s left hand and put the ring on her ring finger. Luna only stared at the ring on her finger, admiring the effect of it on her hand and stared up at Levi.

“There. Now those stupid assholes will know that you belong to someone.” Levi stated, and patted Luna's shoulder as he turned and left her alone, still trying to process what just happened. Levi opened the door, but before he left, he turned and smirked at the Squad leader.

“Let’s see what their weak asses could do now that you’re engaged.”


End file.
